


Theif

by Dyzie7754



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyzie7754/pseuds/Dyzie7754
Summary: Summary: Y/n has made a grave mistake accidentally stealing from the King of Hell. Now running from hell hounds, how will he end her when he catches her? Is forgiveness an option?





	Theif

You heard the glass shatter behind you as you kept running. You were breathing heavily, your legs and muscles aching, but you couldn’t give up. Not yet. Rounding the corner of the alley, you could feel the dark, lingering presence right behind you, as you heard a trash can topple over with a clang.

Shit. At this rate you were never going to last. You could feel your body weakening as you tried to pressed on, but you knew it was going to be fruitless. You’d pissed off the wrong person. Crowley.

You and Crowley had a...difficult relationship. As a hunter you’d killed plenty of his people, and as demon he paid the same respects to your group as well. And when your interests had aligned you had worked together. You would have thought you would have had a mutual friendly-hate sort of trust. After all, you had all killed his men when they went way to far. You weren’t a Winchester, you didn’t kill everything and everybody. Certain demons could get you farther as a hunter,so you tried to keep a gentle balance, and you thought Crowley appreciated that.

As you kept running the alleyway opened open to a street, and for a brief second, you felt relief. For one heavenly second, you thought you might actually get away. That was until a man’s silhouette stepped into the entrance of the alleyway, and you didn’t need any paranormal skills to know who it was.

You skid to a stop about three feet from him as you hear the rumble of growls and the sound of paws against the pavement come to a stop as well. 

“You overstepped your bounds, darling,” came a voice you knew all to well.

“Crowley,” you breath out heavily, trying to catch your breath. “You know why I had to.”

Crowley stepped into the dimly lit alley into full view, and for a second your breath almost caught. God if he wasn’t so terrifying, he’d be so attractive. You couldn’t even admit to yourself how many times you had gotten yourself off with him on your mind. His scruffy, cocky, arrogant demeanor and that damn accent just drove you crazy.

This is not the time for that Y/n, you scold yourself.

“You don’t steal from friends, love. Especially me. I’m..disappointed in you,” he sighs, as you hear several paws come closer.

Fucking hell hounds. Invisible, vicious bastards.

“Crowley, it was a job. I didn’t know it had to do with you. You know that. Save the people, get the cursed medallion, smite the demon. It’s business. “

His chuckle was dark as his lips kicked up in a smirk. “Business? I see..” he looked down briefly and when he looked back up his eyes were glowing. “I’m not bloody fucking business!” he yelled at you, his body shaking with anger.

Suddenly you were picked up and tossed into the wall of the alley. Your back hitting the brick with a sickening crack, causing your vision to go blurry and a shocked gasp to escape you. The growling and barking was getting closer to you now, no doubt waiting for the simple command to tear you from limb to limb.

When your vision cleared, Crowley was standing in front you, watching you closely. Slowly he reached forward, and touched the corner of your mouth, completely disregarding your flinch, and when he pulled his hand back, his fingertips had blood on them. 

“Hm,” he mumbles as he wipes his fingers.

“Crowley,” you try, but the look he throws you shuts you up completely,

“Are you no better than those fucking Winchesters? How dare you bite the hand that feeds you, Y/n,” he scolds pacing in front of you.

“I..didn’t know,” you manage to get out between gasps. 

“Didn’t you though?” 

“No.”

Crowley stops in front of you, and regards you for a second before stepping up to your face, close enough you could feel his breath on your eyelashes. His glowing eyes staring deep into your own. His eyes filled with a mix of anger and confusion. 

“Boys,” he says suddenly, scarring you. You hear the barks that sound at his voice, and your eyes shut tightly, as you try to come to grips with facing your end.

“Go home. Daddy’ll handle this.”

You couldn’t believe your ears, opening your eyes just a peek to see Crowley still in front of you,starring into your very soul. You weren’t expecting this, but maybe Crowley had a change of heart?

The scowl that crossed his face as you thought that had you second guessing yourself.

“Did you not think for one second that the demon holding the medallion was in fact retrieving it for me to dispose of?” he questioned you as he started pacing again.

“He...didn’t act like yours, Crowley.”

“How should one of mine act, Y/n?” Crowley questions you, coming to stop in front of you again.

“Perhaps...he should have said ‘Don’t kill me, King Crowley sent me for the greater good!’ That would have helped,” you scoff through your pain and Crowley chuckles.

“Ah-but no body I claim admits they’re mine,” Crowley says thoughtfully, and for a second you were confused. 

What exactly were you talking about now?

“What?”

“I take it very personally when those I’ve claimed steal from me, Y/n,” he comments placing his hand firmly around your throat. “We will be talking about this thoroughly...after you’ve healed.”

“After I’ve-? You’re not going to kill me?” you almost face-palmed yourself for even saying that, praying it didn’t change his mind.

“No,” there was that famous smirk again. “I’m going to let you try to achieve forgiveness.”

Before you have time to react Crowley leans forward and smashes his lips on yours. The kiss was dominant, forceful...heaven. He nipped at your lips in demand that you allow him access and you couldn’t deny him, overwhelmed by his cockiness. The way he held you with his power, his hand a slight threat at your throat, how he demanded your attention. His kiss was more than just a show of how much he controlled you, but it was a perfect representation of Crowley.

His tongue tangled with yours deliciously as you let out an excited gasp. Could Crowley kill you with a kiss? Probably. It was addictive, the slight burn of his scruff on your chin as you kissed, his body pressed up against yours with just enough force for you to know who was in charge.

He pulls back suddenly with a groan, and steps back without meeting your gaze. “I will be back, Y/n. Until then I suggest you be on your best behavior. I’d hate to really punish you, darling...But I will.” 

And just like that, he raises his hand and with a snap, disappears. At the same time, the force drops you to the ground and you land on your knees with a huff. 

Your body was bruised, maybe broken, and you had definitely just had the scare of your life. But as you struggle to your feet and start limping in the direction of your motel, you knew one thing for sure. 

You couldn’t wait to see Crowley again.


End file.
